The purpose of this research proposal is both to advance the basic information we have about the control of collagen accumulation in scars which form after injury to tendon and nerve, and to explore the possible implications that this information may have for clinical problems of tendon and nerve repair. Our program has been divided into three areas of investigation and the following observations were made during the past year. (1) Tendon Studies: Scar produced by tendon injury in animal models has been significantly reduced by proline analogues when measured by biomechanical parameters. (2) Nerve Studies: Scar produced by neurorrhaphy in animal models has been significantly reduced by proline analogues and nerve regeneration has been significantly improved in such models in the nerve segment distal to the neurorrhaphy. (3) Proline Analogue Studies: After proline analogues are incorporated into collagen, the collagen polypeptide cannot form the triple-helical structures which is peculiar to collagen and which is critical for its biological function.